Permanent
by Smithy44
Summary: Naomi shows Emily that her love is permanent forever. Naomily fluffy one shot! Please read&review!


**Just a quick fluffy Naomily love one shot. Enjoy and leave me some love yeah? ;)**

Emily was bored. After finishing college early and squeezing in some revision, she found herself with absolutely nothing to do. Naomi lay snoring away on the couch, she had been up all night trying to finish an overdue exam. If the two spent less time in bed and more time revising then being tired wouldn't be such an issue. As much as Emily begged the blonde to get some sleep, Naomi simply explained that finishing the essay now would mean more time they could spend together.

Emily sat down on the sofa right next to Naomi, she couldn't help but smile at how adorable her girlfriend could be. She carefully moved the hair from Naomi's face and lent down to kiss her forehead. Naomi stirred slightly in her sleep, she repositioned herself so her head fell comfortably in the redheads lap. Even in her sleep, Naomi found Emily's hand and locked their fingers together. Emily let out a sigh, she was still bored but atleast she was with Naomi.

She tried to reach for her revision notes but it was too far away on the coffee table, if she moved Naomi's head would fall back on the sofa. Emily looked around the blonde's living room wondering what the hell she was going to do, the time seemed to move slower and slower and Naomi kept on sleeping. The large stack of magazines didn't interest her, there's only so many Katie and Peter stories she could read. Emily carefully reached for the pen and paper beside her, she let out a small laugh, she felt like she was back in college and very bored. Emily began doodling.

After half an hour and three pages full of sketches and doodles, Emily was bored again. She tossed the paper aside and looked down at Naomi. The blonde looked so very beautiful sleeping in her lap, completely oblivious to everything. Naomi shifted and her left hand fell palm up by Emily's shoulder.

Naomi woke up feeling rather comfortable and content. She looked up to find she was laying on Emily's lap whilst Emily was reading a magazine. The blonde smiled and let out a happy sigh.

"Hey" Naomi said, she yawned a little and stretched her legs.

Emily tossed the magazine aside and looked down at her, "Hey, decided to wake up then?" she smiled.

Naomi nodded, "How long was I out?" she asked.

Emily quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, "About two hours" she replied.

"Two hours!" Naomi's eyes widened. "You must have been fucking well uncomfortable" she said getting up but Emily held her down.

"No I was fine, well abit bored, I was waiting for you to wake up" Emily lent down and pressed a light kiss to Naomi's lips.

"What were you doing?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Did abit of drawing" Emily nodded towards the papers. "Then started reading all your magazines, there all full of the same shit".

Naomi laughed, "Why didn't you watch tv or I dunno, go out or something".

Emily shrugged, "The remote was too far I didn't wanna wake you by getting it, I know what your like when your tired. You get all grumpy" she smiled. "And I didn't wanna go out without you".

Naomi grinned, she loved how sweet her girlfriend could be. "Well im up now and you have my undivided attention!" she lifted her hand to rub her eyes when she saw something on the inside of her wrist. "What's this?" she asked looking at Emily.

"I drew on you" Emily answered smiling.

Naomi grinned at the delicately drawn heart, their initials joint together in slanted writing. It looked pretty. "Quite the artist aren't you Ems?" the blonde stared at her wrist, she was rather impressed.

"Talented. What can I say?" Emily replied smugly.

The two broke out into laughter and shared a long passionate kiss. Emily's hand slowly moved to Naomi's cheek as their tongues gently battled for control. Naomi slowly broke the kiss and stared into her girlfriend's eyes, Emily had such a massive impact on her, everything in the world stopped when she looked at her with such love and care.

"I love you Emily Fitch"

"I know".

* * *

_A few days later_

"Well, beans on toast is definitely your speciality" Emily joked getting up from the table and placing both plates near the sink.

"Its all I can cook" Naomi defended pulling Emily onto her lap. "Anyway we still have dessert left" she said raising an eyebrow.

Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, she leaned in giving her a peck on the lips. "Come on! Washing up" the redhead grinned.

"Leave them, mum will do it when she gets in" Naomi said, her hands wandering all over Emily's back.

"No! Your poor mum. Come on, we'll do it together" Emily suggested hoping off Naomi and walking to the sink. "Here you wash and I'll dry" she said grabbing a tea towel out the drawer.

"I feel like a heterosexual couple that's been married for twenty years" Naomi moaned and rolled her sleeves up, she filled the sink with hot soapy water.

Emily glanced over and chuckled, "That still hasn't washed off?" she asked pointing to the drawing she drew on Naomi's wrist a few days ago. "Was it fucking permanent pen?" she panicked.

"The pen washed off a while ago" Naomi said looking down at her wrist, she smiled and began washing the dirty plates.

Emily looked confused, she reached over and rubbed the ink with her thumb. "What do you mean?" she asked looking up at her girlfriend.

"I got it as a tattoo Em" Naomi turned the water off and dried her hands on the tea towel. She held her wrist out, she couldn't help but laugh at Emily's shocked expression.

"Your fucking shitting me?" Emily brought Naomi's wrist closer so she could see.

"Nope. There's no getting rid of you now, your permanently apart of me" Naomi grinned cocking her head to the side.

Emily's mouth opened in shock, she was completely lost for words. She threw her arms around the blonde's neck pulling her in for a deep kiss. "I cant fucking believe you" she smiled. "Who knew that bitchy Naomi Campbell could be so..so romantic!" she leaned in kissed her girlfriend once more.

Naomi laughed, "Yeah well don't tell anyone, it would kill my reputation" she joked.

"I love you" Emily whispered.

"And im so in love with you" Naomi replied holding the redhead closer to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"We still got the washing up to do"

"Fuck the washing up!"

Naomi grabbed Emily's hand and they raced upstairs to the bedroom. They were solid, strong, and most of all..permanent.


End file.
